Shatterdome Misfit
by coreyjotunn
Summary: Four Misfit Jaegers, Eight misfit pilots, each with their own story and problems. The one thing they have in common? A desire to defeat the Kaiju. Takes place in 2020, pre-Movie. Rated M for violence, Language, and Adult Themes.
1. Info

_First few chapters will be background stories on each pilot. This includes the veterans and the rookies. So you've got about eight chapters that will just be background story before the actual fic gets under way. I know. I'm weird. _

Jaeger: Wendigo

Country of Origin: Canada

Rangers: Martin Connolly/Adriana Connolly

Confirmed Kills: 5 Solo, 2 Assist

Specs:

Height: 250 ft Weight: 1900 tons Weaponry: Chain Sword/Sting Blades

Jaeger: Kaiju Hunter

Country of Origin: Australia

Rangers: Maddie Artecht, Colson Richards

Kills: 3 Solo, 3 Assist

Specs:

Height: 280 ft Weight: 1850 tons Weaponry: Dual S-II Pulse Launchers/AKM Chest Launcher Special Notes: Energy Cell Refinery False Head

Jaeger: The Knight

Country of Origin: United Kingdom

Rangers: James Clarke/Allison Smith

Kills: 2 Solo, 0 Assist

Specs:

Height: 240 ft Weight: 1600 tons Weaponry: Dual Chain Swords

Jaeger: Scrapyard

Country of Origin: United States

Rangers: Colt 'Cowboy' Winston/Roxy Maddens

Kills: 3 Solo, 0 Assist

Specs:

Height: 285 ft Weight: 2000 tons Weaponry: Tesla Fist, I-19 Plasmacaster Special Notes: Chest Conn Pod. Most secure pod a Jaegar pilot could ask for. Head is decoy, Rangers do not pilot from there. Rangers have no escape possibility from Conn Pod. 


	2. Communications

Marshall S. Pentecost

Anchorage, Alaska Shatterdome

June 5, 2020

TO:

Marshall I. Aurora

Seattle, Washington Shatterdome

Marshall Aurora,

I am advising the PPDC to send you four Jaegers for the opening of the facility. Jaegers Codenamed The Knight, Kaiju Hunter, Wendigo, and Southern Fist aka 'Scrapyard'. They have pilots that are combat tested. Dossiers on pilots have been attached.

Off the record… It's going to be rough Izzy. The pilots have been combat tested. Or at least half of them have. Half are vets, the other half are new Rangers, pilots who are replacing dead or disabled Rangers. Kaiju Hunter is still using a T Type Fuel topper for Christ's sake. Southern Fist is called Scrapyard for a reason. It's basically pieced together from old Jaeger parts that were either damaged from their original units or decommisioned and brought back up to spec. The Knight is as close to new as you have, but it's pilot has only seen two combat actions. Wendigo is as battle scarred as a Jaeger can get, but I don't know how these replacement pilots are going to gel yet. As always, we do what we must.

Fight til the End,

Marshall Stacker Pentecost

PPCD


	3. Southern Fist 'Scrapyard' Ranger Dossier

**Southern Fist aka 'Scrapyard' Ranger Dossiers**

**Name: **Colt Winston

**Known Alias: **Cowboy, Country, Big Country

**Ethnicity: **Mixed Race [White/Native American]

**D.O.B: **July 17th, 1995

**Place of Origin: **Louisville, KY, USA

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Weight: **165 lbs/74.84 kgs

**Height: **6'6"/2.01 Meters

**Sex:** Male

**Marital Status: **Married [See Dossier for Allison Winston, Ranger/Disabled Status]

**School/intuition of study: **PPDC Ranger Academy

**Notes: **

Mr. Winston did not do exceptional at the PPDC Ranger Academy. His major talent is his ability to be easily drift compatible. As we are aware, most Rangers compatible with the drift share either a familial bond or some other form of relationship, but Mr. Winston does not require this to Drift. He has an uncanny ability to just... Drift. He is able to find the base emotions of memories and dreams, and creates the Neural Handshake from that. It is quite remarkable, but unfortunately he has proven either reluctant or unable to teach it to others who train to be Rangers.

Colt eventually connected the best with a female Ranger candidate named Allison Marqhardt. [At a later point, the two were married. She will be referred to as Ranger Marqhardt for the purpose of the report.] They were assigned to the Los Angeles Shatterdome, in preperation for the opening of the Seattle, Washington Shatterdome. The Jaeger piloted by Rangers Winston and Marqhardt [soon to be known as Winston], was code named Southern Fist. Invested in by some states of the Union and wealthy investors, the Jaeger was quickly codenamed 'Scrapyard' for it's scrapped together appearance. Despite it's cosmetic looks, the Jaeger is an effective Kaiju killer, with 3 solo kills to it's record, and one of those under heavy damage and duress due to shoddy equipment and parts.

After Ranger Marqhardt was injured and had to be moved to the disabled list, Ranger Winston was moved to a holding list for the possibility of a Ranger Marqhardt's recovery. When it was discovered she would not be able to make a recovery so that she could pilot the Jaeger again, Ranger Winston volunteered to look for a new copilot for Southern Fist Jaeger and a transfer to the new Seattle Shatterdome. He is currently at the PPDC Ranger Academy testing out with new pilots for Drift Compatibility.

**Personality**: Quiet around most people except for his wife and a few Tech Operators that worked with him at the Los Angeles Shatterdome. [Both have put in for transfers to the Seattle Shatterdome. Advise that they be approved.] Ranger has been shown to be irritable when woken up from sleep. Seems to truly enjoy coffee, going as far as to make promises with Technical Officers that he will wrap up fights as quickly as possible if they have coffee waiting on him when he returns. [Be sure to observe such behaviour, cockiness can lead to a destroyed Jaeger.]

**Fighting Style**: Southern Fist has an old version of the Plasmacasters as it's ranged weapon and the Mach One model Tesla Fist as a close range weapon. Ranger Winston is the primary user of the Tesla Fist, using brute strength and savage blows as his fighting style. Though he is trained like all Ranger pilots in martial arts, Ranger Winston is more of a boxer/haymaker type fighter. He has been known to employ unorthodox fighting tactics, such as a running/jumping punch, knee kicks, and burning thrusters for a body slam like technique against Kaiju. [I.E. the fight against a Category Two Kaiju codenamed Scissorjaws.]

* * *

**Name: **Roxy Maddens

**D.O.B: **December 15th, 1997

**Place of Origin: **Los Angeles, CA, USA

**Ethnicity**: Afro-Hispanic

**Eye Colour: **Hazel

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Weight: **135 lbs/61.23 kgs

**Height: **5'6"/1.70 Meters

**Sex:** Female

**Marital Status: **Undisclosed

**School/intuition of study: **PPDC Ranger Academy

**Notes: **Ranger Candidate Maddens was born in LA, and was a teenager when K-Day occurred. She excelled at math and sciences in school, pushing for excellent grades in all classes. Upon graduation, instead of attempting to enroll in any of the still open colleges, Maddens enrolled in the PPDC Ranger Academy. She has successfully drifted with others, using K-Day as a shared experience, but the resulting Neural Handshake was tenuous at best. Hopefully she will be able to create a more stable handshake with the correct co-pilot.

Ranger Candidate Maddens does have family still living in the area, but according to her profile and statements, it is not an issue that she will be transferred to the Washington Shatterdome. On paper, Ranger Candidate Maddens looks perfect for the program. Ready to transport from one place to another, no ties stopping her from doing so, and good simulator scores. If she can be drift compatible, then she will be a perfect candidate for the program.

**Personality**: From the PPDC Psychologist tasked with reviewing all Ranger Candidates.

"Ranger Candidate Maddens would not be my first or second choice for a Jaeger pilot. She is loud, brash, outspoken, I worry about her ability to create a successful Neural Handshake with another candidate. Her test scores in the simulator are exemplary, but I still worry about her willingness to connect with others. Her abrasive front has made her an outcast with the other Ranger Candidates, but we can't afford to lose pilots with her potential, so I am signing off on her acceptance into the Ranger program."

**Fighting Style**: From what we can see on the simulators, Ranger Candidate Maddens favors a ranged attack that will suit well with the Southern Fists Plasmacaster, but will put her at odds with Ranger Winston's up close and personal attack style. Hopefully a balance can be found between the styles. Ranger Candidate Maddens and Ranger Winston may be Drift Compatible, and as such could prove to be invaluable to the war effort against the Kaiju. 'Scrapyards' plasmacaster has been retrofitted with ion blades, much like the stinger blade options, so that another close combat option is there. [And also to work on Ranger Winstons plan to trap Kaiju with the Plasmacaster and fist and then fire into them. [[Again, see the paperwork on the battle between Southern Fist and Scissorjaws.]]]


End file.
